


[源藏]Luminescent

by d826399750



Series: 源藏 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750





	[源藏]Luminescent

源氏正准备拧开瓶盖，半藏抬起手阻止了他。“来点新花样吧。”半藏懒洋洋地说。  
彼时正是五月迟缓的晚春，东三区21点42分，岛田源氏刚结束和温斯顿的最后一次通信，交换了日间搜集来的情报。通信时的背景音是毛玻璃后不甚清晰的水声，他的兄长已经洗好了澡，满身湿气氤氲，他走到床边，眉间的弧度仿佛是在抱怨着时高时低的水温，说完那句话之后就伸出腿，对准机械忍者的腿间缓缓踩了下去。  
源氏吁了一口气。过了好一会对方的动作还在继续，这个夜晚大概会变得比想象的长许多，他换了个姿势躺在床头， 将手移到腰侧的开关上，迟疑半晌终于心一横按下，性器弹到那双金属的腿甲之间。  
兄长看了他一眼。  
流畅的外骨骼不仅弹性十足，防水效果也极佳。机械人身上残余的人类部位，正被人身上连接的机械部分抚慰着，这微妙的倒错感化为一丝瘙痒，钻入他的四肢百骸之间。金属上残留的异样感不知是湿意还是热度，此时正贴合在他最敏感的位置，以缓慢但仍让人感到愉快的节奏来回移动。  
“哥……”他忍不住说道。  
半藏喜欢骑在他身上将他吞没，高潮时整个人倾倒在他的怀中，享受冷硬皮肤下电子点起火花、气浪止不住翻涌所带来的热潮——34在房事上一向目标明确清晰，不喜爱若即若离，这样近乎撩拨的接触少之又少。源氏尝试着扣住他的脚踝，他以脚尖划开会阴处的褶皱作为回应，却收到弟弟不小心漏出来的一声喘息，连忙见好就追似地变本加厉起来，脚尖挑起一侧睾丸，拨弄到另一侧的脚底弹压。  
他也像是在尝试力道，小心翼翼地对待源氏。源氏越喘越急，一门心思想要顶端被兄长这么玩弄，再粗暴些也没关系。半藏从弟弟湿润的眼睛里读出这些字句，迟疑了两秒就满足了他。源氏忍不住呻吟起来，“哥哥，你真……”脱离了脚踝的右手空虚得要命，忍不住伸进哥哥松松垮垮的上衣里，感受无上美好的触觉，“你身体真热啊……隔着一层也能感觉到……”  
他说的是哪一层？  
半藏无暇顾及。腿脚间的那一根煨得相接触的金属外骨骼阵阵发烫，被扣住的关节机械活动不畅，这般限制下的抚弄反而带着更上一层的色情感。一时的兴起却将两人同时推向了退无可退的局面，“源氏，你想干什么？”半藏紧张地问。  
我快被你弄得丢盔卸甲了，哥哥。  
半藏经常为他口交。在两人相守的漫漫长夜中他会将机械忍者一点点舔硬，将他深深吞咽进去，用带着咳喘的颤抖让他射精，再让高潮后敏感的器官呆在暖热的嘴中，让快感得到 一波又一波刻意的延长；如果时间不够，深喉也好，针对顶端的服侍也罢，他会跪在源氏身前压榨精液，让弟弟最大程度地释放出腿间的存量，再飞快地擦净两人的体液，继续投入战斗中，只余在粗暴的擦拭下嘴唇如血般红。  
可是这样的触碰，只有这一次。  
他眼前几乎能出现自己紧紧抓着兄长的脚踝高潮，粘稠乳白液体顺着纹痕流淌，从足尖滴落下来的样子。眼前如亿万颗金星滑过，脑海里全是与对方在床上缠绵三日三夜的各种淫秽不堪的想象，兄长，兄长，这一刻我只知道我又要将全身心都交给你了。  
他仰起头，不由得加紧了手中的力道。半藏吃痛，发出“唔”的一声，一抬手挣脱了源氏的掌控。  
“润滑剂。”他命令道。

“……要戴套吗？”旅馆的保险套包装劣质，发出可疑的廉价香味。半藏干脆地摇头：“……进来吧。”  
刚才的润滑做得不算细致，被进入的感觉实在说不上好受。半藏皱着眉看向源氏，对方因为哥哥节奏的中断而有些索然，仿佛完整的链条突然掉了一环，乐曲奏到半路戛然而止，欲火也明明灭灭，烧得不甚旺盛了。怎么这般亲密的交合带来的感受还不如之前的玩闹似的撩拨吗，半藏再次觉得自己真是不懂这个弟弟，他尝试着握住机器人的双手，十指用力绞紧那些金属咬合的关节。  
“……摸这儿……源氏。”他有些犹豫地说，声音却掺杂着恳切。  
两只手交握在一块儿，在自己松松垮垮的兜裆布里动作着，另一只手继续让他牵引到了胸前，左胸的纹身急切地蹭着硅胶掌心。虽是那么说了，但弟弟不兴奋是假的，被自己双腿刺激起来的肉棒还在穴里发烫发硬，搅得穴内一阵阵兴奋地颤抖。  
所以半藏继续蜷缩着身躯，只用腰的力量送上那些蠕动着的软肉，将弟弟一寸寸迎进更深更窄的地方，让深处尝到那些共享血缘之人为他迸发出的温度。“继续……”所有肌肤相触的地方都让他感到温暖，所以身体连结的地方都让他心安不已，润滑的液体结成白沫被他一点点挤出来，我的身体里除了他，不需要任何别的填充物。  
“你……”  
“如果我能让你怀孕，早生了一大帮子了，哥哥。”  
半藏往下移开了视线，大约是不知道摆出什么表情好。他的腰肢仍悬在空中摆动，湿发凌乱地沾在眉前，气息破碎得像是漂浮在空中的泡沫，“我……”  
我们每一次的交合，都如同两尾首尾相顾的阴阳鱼，在水中越缠越紧。我并不是你，所以我并不知道你的快乐为何物，所以我只能这样奉上自己，希望能在你的心头烙下些什么东西，所以……  
所以让我快乐吧，源氏。

发亮的荧光屏上正是凌晨三点。  
被压制的呼吸不畅让半藏半夜醒来，他费力地推开弟弟压在他身上的半个身子，眨了好久的眼。  
窗帘被夜风轻轻撩摆着，洒入眼帘的正是铺了半室的银白月光。半藏皱了皱眉，像是没法适应这样的亮色一般，不顾脚踝和腿心的粘腻，不顾明天可能在身上留下的压痕，再次缩进了金属与机械围绕的怀抱之中。

END.


End file.
